


A Close Shave

by Cxellover



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik visit the Eagle again where Erik shows his mastery over both metal and Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in what I am going to call the Eagle Series. This one has warnings for consensual Dom/Sub activities. Guy on Guy action both front and back. The use of sex toys. Waxing and some knife play. Like the first story, this takes place in the 1960s in a leather bar so I am going off of the old style Master/Slave or boy. Anyone addressed as boy in this piece is an of age person who would have chosen this position with full knowledge of what might happen to them. Also this is before the AIDs epidemic so the way they use each other would not be considered safe in this day and age but do remember the time.

Erik had gotten quite comfortable with his role as Charles’ Master. The Mayor had been most helpful in teaching him ways to drive Charles crazy. He learned that if he distracted Charles a lot, Charles’ talent seem to be a bit of a wild card but Charles tended to be less likely to try to read his mind if distracted.

Erik and the Mayor had a long talk about what they were going to do to Charles that evening. Erik knew that Charles really needed a serious tension release after the last mutant. Erik had picked up a few stray thoughts that Charles had when he was looking at Erik and he thought Erik wasn’t looking at him. From that they had planned the evening.

Charles was jumpy when they got to the bar. Erik didn’t have to be a telepath to know that Charles was about at the brink of needing release. They went through the door in the back down to the basement. Erik nodded to the Master in charge of the door who grinned back at Erik. He could feel Charles both relax and shiver as they went down the stairs.

They were met by Puppy and Lar’s slave called Hans who reflected the same bodybuilding muscles as his Master did. Both men kneeled in front of Erik in a submissive position with their heads down and their hands palms up on their knees.

Erik patted them both on the head “Up” he said and the two men stood up.

Puppy looked at him with those big brown eyes.

“You may speak.”

“If it please you Sir. Hans and I have been ordered to help you this evening. The Mayor and Lars would like to observe if you permit Sir.”

“Hans, go tell your Master and the Mayor that we would be honored to have them with us. Puppy could you come with me so we can prepare Charles for his evening of service?”

Puppy fell in step next to Charles just behind Erik. Erik didn’t even have to look to know that both men had their hands crossed behind their backs and their gaze towards the floor. He went to his usual alcove which had been the one that he had first fucked Charles in. It has some sentimental value to him. He sat down on the bench and looked at the two men. Charles was practically panting at this point in anticipation.

“Puppy, please strip Charles and get him ready.”

Puppy grinned. He liked this assignment because Charles was ticklish and he could get Charles in trouble if he played his cards right.

Erik went over to the wall and pulled off a leather blindfold. He walked over to Charles and put it in his line of vision. “Look at me” came the order.

Charles head snapped up and he looked Erik straight in the eyes. Master came the thought.

No Charles. You know the rules. That’s one infraction you own me.

Charles was off balance as Puppy removed his shoes and socks.

He said aloud “Yes Master.”

Erik took the blindfold and put it on Charles making sure it was tightly on. He knew that Charles really liked sensory deprivation. Just another weird kink of his that Erik loved to exploit.

Puppy removed Charles’ shirt and jacket. Erik grabbed some of his gear that he stored here. They were metal loops with d-rings attached to them. Erik had crafted them especially for Charles. He put the loops over Charles’ wrists and mentally shrank them to fit tightly but not painfully on Charles’ wrists.

Puppy knelt down and unzipped Charles’ pants. Charles’ arousal was quite evident. Puppy pulled down the pants looking longingly at the beginning of the hard on that Charles was sporting. Charles stepped out of his pants which Puppy took and folded with Charles’ other clothes on the bench. Puppy removed the now binding underwear and put it on the bench leaving

Charles standing there with his undershirt on. Erik nodded and Puppet took the undershirt off leaving Charles there naked with the blindfold and the wrists encompassed in metal. Erik handed Puppy the other two metal loops which Puppy placed about Charles’ ankles. Erik tighten the metal again to fit but not cause pain.

Puppy went on his knees next to Charles with his head down and hands on his knees waiting for his next order.

“Puppy, assist me please” said Erik. Puppy nodded and left the room for a moment. Erik ran his finger from the hollow in Charles’ throat to right about Charles’ groin which elicited a serious groan from Charles. Erik snapped his fingers and Charles’ metal cuffs attached to each other being Charles’ back. He pushed Charles down to the kneeling position. The hard on was only getting more so. Charles had a flush going across his back but Erik knew this was nothing to what it was going to look like when he got done with it.

Puppy came back with Erik’s leathers which he kept there. Erik had earned them under the tutelage of the Mayor rather more rapidly than the Mayor expected him to.

“Puppy assist” said Erik. Puppy helped Erik undress from his street clothes and into his leather pants, boots, and vest. Erik could feel the cool air on his chest. He figured Charles was probably feeling it even more.

Puppy took the clothes away and returned with a box. He opened the box and Erik removed the collar and leash from the box.

“Up” said Erik and Charles complied with the order.

Erik could feel the heat coming off Charles as he put the collar around his neck.

“Too tight?” he asked.

“Sir, no sir” came the husky reply.

Erik snapped the leash onto the ring and said “You trust me completely don’t you Charles?”

Charles nodded.

“What are your words for tonight?”

“Yellow slow down and red full stop” said Charles.

Erik gave a full handed swat on Charles left buttock. Charles jumped a bit “I think that sentence is missing a work…”

“Sir yellow slow down and red full stop Sir!” shouted Charles realizing that he had slipped up twice. He really didn’t want to go for three.

“Come on” said Erik with a light tug on the leash and he led Charles out of the alcove and into the main room. There were a number of regulars there who were obviously happy to see Erik and Charles. They knew that they were in for a good show.

The Mayor came over with Puppy’s leash which he clipped onto Puppy’s collar. Puppy automatically dropped to all fours and move behind the Mayor.

“May I?” asked the Mayor.

Erik gestured with his hand to go ahead. The Mayor took his leather gloved hand and ran it slowly over Charles’ chest. Erik could see the tremor go through Charles and smiled. The Mayor then gave Charles a couple of swift swats on the bum. Charles thanked him for the attention.

“Oh Charles, I hope you are being a good boy tonight. We have a real treat for you if you are.” Growled the Mayor in Charles’ ear. Erik enjoyed the colors that Charles was blushing.

Erik led Charles over to the leather swing. He had Puppy and Hans help Charles get into the swing. Benches had been placed around the apparatus and men started to gather to watch.

Erik snapped his fingers and Charles was secured to the swing by his wrist and ankle cuffs. Charles was trying hard not to squirm but there were light shivers going through his body that were lovely to look at.

Erik whispered into Charles’ ear “You are the center of attention this evening. Do me proud.” Charles gave a half nod but stopped himself. Erik gave his a careless cuff on the side of the face and moved to where Charles’ ass hung slightly over the swing. “Get your ass down here” growled Erik and Charles shifted in the swing to comply, which was not easy at all but he had learned how to do it.

Erik took a metal cylinder he had shaped in the form of a butt plug. With his free hand he grabbed some lube and started to play with Charles’ asshole, teasing him with his hand by almost but not quite inserting a finger. Charles tried to stay still but it was almost too much for him. He let out a groan of frustration.

“That’s three” said Erik as he shoved a finger into Charles and felt the heat encompass him. He slowly worked from that single digit to three fingers all the while watching Charles twist and squirm as he did. The mayor had taught him well as to what to do to Charles to keep the telepath off balance.

He removed his fingers and started to slowly insert the metal butt plug. _God Dammit That’s COLD!_ came the thought into Erik’s mind. He pushed the plug the rest of the way into Charles and with his mind heated the metal up slightly. Charles yelped at the change. Erik smiled and vibrated it just a bit to give Charles an idea of what he was in for. Charles pulled hard on his restraints and arched his back off the sling.

Erik looked at the Mayor who was grinning from ear to ear. “He’s fine” said the Mayor. Charles settled back into the sling and his body seemed to be vibrating all on its own.

Erik walked to his head and said “That’s four. You really are piling them up tonight aren’t you. Now, here’s what is going to happen. You must keep the butt plug in place at all time until I remove it. It comes out and we stop and call it an evening. Do you understand?”

“Sir, yes Sir” said Charles through clenched teeth. Erik vibrated the metal just a hair faster and Charles groaned in pleasure at the sensation.

‘Now what are we to say if we need to slow down?”

“Sir yellow Sir” came the reply

“And if you can’t take it anymore?”

“Sir Red Sir”

“Good Boy” said Erick patting Charles on the cheek. He nodded to the Mayor who stood up and address the room.

“Tonight’s demonstration with be with wax. Mr. Bond has lent us the Professor to be the demo.” There was some light applause to this. The demos with Charles had become rather famous for their intensity for all.

A new man entered the room from the back door. With him just two steps behind were two other men. The man in front was just dressed in leather shorts with black leather combat boots and a black leather cap. He sported a serious mustache. The tow men behind were naked except their collars which one had a tag that said #1 and the other a tag that said #2

“I would like to introduce you to Gabriele and his two slaves Thing One and Thing Two.”

Gabriele did a short bow to the audience around Charles. He motioned to his slaves to set up the candles and wax for him. He looked at Charles in the sling and then to Erik, “May I?” he asked with a rather thick southern accent.

Erik nodded. Gabriele ran his hands over Charles’ chest, teasing the nipples and move to just above the groin. Charles was trying to stay still but failing in his efforts. Erik smiled. He knew that Charles was listening to what was going on but couldn’t see anything.

“Well this is gonna be fun” said Gabriele “You are a sensualist aren’t you Professor?”

“Oh the Professor is very tactile” said the Mayor with an evil grin.

Gabriele picked up a large candle that had a pool of wax in it. He took the candle at a certain height and began to carefully pour the hot wax on Charles’ chest. Charles flinched at the first spatter. Erik got right next to Charles’ head and thought _I give you permission to use your ability with me right now_

 _Sir, thank you Sir_ came the thought as Charles hissed through his teeth at the feelings that were in his body. The vibration of the butt plug in combination with the hot wax was sending him over the edge.

Erik held up a hand and Gabriele stepped back.

 _It’s OK. I am fine. Please please let this continue._

Erik smiled and thought _you are avoiding your infractions aren’t you?_

 _I’ll be good Sir. I need this Sir. Please Sir Please!!!!!_

Erik waved Gabriele back into position and the waxing continued. Erik watched Charles’ face carefully occasionally have Gabriele slow down but not quite stop. Charles’ chest became covered in different colors of wax. Charles was in his happy place. Erik used the butt plug to his advantage keeping Charles off kitler.

The scent of man hung heavy over the room. All eyes were on the activity at the swing. People stood outside the bench circle and watched. The only eyes not on Charles were the slaves and boys that were servicing their Masters. There was a whole lot of cock-sucking going on.

Gabriele stepped back and handed the candle over to Thing One. Thing Two handed him a sharp knife. He passed the knife to Erik saying, “I hear you have a specialty too.”

Erik tested the blade on the fleshy part of his thumb and then honed the edge even sharper with his mind. Gabriele sat on the bench next to the Mayor and his slaves sat down next to his feet.

Erik slowly removed the wax from Charles’ chest with the knife. Most of what little body hair Charles had went with the wax. Charles tried not to move but it was so hard as was he. Erik deftly picked the last pieces of wax off of Charles’ body. He then took the knife and placed the flat next to Charles’ balls. Charles gave out a groan as Erik thought _Now this is a serious exercise in staying still. Move the wrong direction and you will be gelded._ Charles nodded.

 _Not that I am going to make it easy for you_ Erik thought as he increased slightly the vibration of the butt plug in Charles’ ass. He then reformed the shape so it was a little large and a little longer.

 _You Son of a Bitch_ thought Charles

 _Oh that’s gonna cost you_ Erik grinned and started to carefully shave Charles’ balls with the knife. Charles gripped onto the sling with all his might trying to not move but there were a few small nicks and cuts. The men around were mesmerized at what was going on. Erik just had eyes for Charles. He fondled Charles’ balls with his hand There that’s better

Charles only response was a groan. The Mayor came over and put his hand on Erik’s shoulder gently “I think we need a time out.” Erik nodded and pulled the butt plug out of Charles’ ass while uncoupling the manacles from the rings they were attached to. Charles went limp in the sling.

“You still with us Charles?” said the Mayor with some concern in his voice.

Charles said weakly “Sir Yes Sir.”

Gabriele had Thing One and Thing Two help Charles out of the sling and into the alcove where they had changed. Charles started shaking once he was put down on the bench.

Puppy entered with two large beer mugs of water and saw Charles. He put the mugs on the floor and went right out again. Shortly the Mayor came in without knocking and put his hand on Charles’ head.

The Mayor turned to Erik “Bottom drop. He’ll be all right. Just a little too much in the endorphin department.”

Erik sighed a breath of relief. He thought he had broken Charles. _No._ came the thought _Just a little overwhelmed_

The Mayor sent Puppy out to get Charles some food. Erik held Charles in his arms until the fit passed. Charles relaxed and drifted a bit but he was still as hard as a rock as was Erik.

“Mayor can I borrow Puppy?” asked Erik “And if you could join us as well.”

The Mayor smiled “I am sure Puppy will be more than happy to do so.” And he left to find Puppy.

Erik placed Charles on his back on the bench and fastened his wrists and ankles to the bench. He grabbed Charles’ bobbing cock and played with it a bit. He took Charles’ blindfold off and let Charles adjust to the low light in the room. Charles’ chest was very red. Puppy re-entered with some food on a tray which Erik had him put on the table. He fed Charles some fruit and made him drink some water.

“Puppy, did the Mayor tell you what I needed?”

If Puppy had had a real tail he would have been wagging it. His whole body shivered in anticipation. Erik took a leather hood from the table. He put it over Charles’ head shutting out both sight and hearing but leaving his mouth free. He adjusted it so that Charles could breath easily out of his nose. Charles wiggled a bit on the bench in anticipation of what was next. Erik projected what he had in mind and Charles’ already hard cock got harder. _Yes, please Sir_ was the thought from Charles. Erik grinned.

The Mayor entered and closed the curtain tight behind him “I put Lars on guard duty so we won’t be disturbed.” He looked at Charles and said “My he can be such a little slut can’t he?”

Erik moved his hand a bit and Charles’ legs went up into the air supported by Erik’s will with metal. The Mayor took some lube from the table and went to Charles’ ass. He started sticking a finger into Charles’ ass with a dollop of lube. “Wow, I don’t think he is going to need much more. He’ll still very slick.”

Erik said “Puppy, you may play with Charles but keep him from coming until I tell you.”

Puppy grinned an evil grin and started by kissing Charles and licking him from his neck to his navel. Teasing him. Charles kept trying to move his body so Puppy would be at his cock but Puppy was taking his time. He took Charles’ newly shaved balls in his mouth and gently sucked on them before moving to his cock.

Erik moved Charles head and put his thumb against Charles moaning lips. Charles took the thumb in and started sucking it for all he was worth. Erik replaced his thumb with his cock that Charles greedily took in and started sucking and licking in earnest. Erik looked at the Mayor who then replaced his fingers from Charles’ asshole with his large cock. Erik could feel the hum of the circuit connecting the four men to each other. They fucked and sucked until he heard in his mind _Pppplease Erik Please let me come I can’t take much more of this. Please Sir Please Sir!_

Erik said “Come for me Professor.”

And Charles came hard along with Erik and the Mayor. Puppy took Charles’ entire load down his throat as Charles’ did with Erik’s. All four men collapsed in a heap along with Charles’ legs after Erik got very distracted.

Erik released Charles from the bench and pulled him to all fours.

“You have one more task tonight Professor. Puppy has been good to you so now it is time for you to be good to Puppy.”

Puppy sat on the bench with the Mayor sitting next to him. Erik led Charles’ to Puppy’s still hard cock. Erik was amazed at the control Puppy had but he had been trained by the Mayor to stay hard. Erik watched as Charles sucked Puppy’s cock while the Mayor kissed Puppy and tweaked his nipples. Puppy’s breath got to a pant. He looked at the Mayor who said “Come”.

On command Puppy grabbed Charles’ head and came hard. He howled his pleasure for all to hear.

Erik removed the hood from Charles. Puppy took Charles with him to the showers to get cleaned up after that night’s activities.

The Mayor and Erik were tended to by Thing One and Thing Two.

“So same time next week?” asked the Mayor.

Erik grinned a slightly evil grin. The Mayor matched it “And I have a feeling that you have some ideas for us.”

Puppy brought back a clean but spent Charles. Charles dressed and the two men went back to the complex both sated and happy.

Thus endeth the second tale


End file.
